Cauchemar
by altraria
Summary: Didi détestait dormir seul, surtout après un cauchemar. Une occasion parfaite pour trouver du réconfort auprès d'un certain Sysy ... [Didichandouidoui/SysytheHotdog] TWO-SHOTS!
1. Cauchemar

**Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente ma première fanfic sur ce site ! (J'en avais déjà fait sur un autre sujet avant ... I ans au moins). Au moins celle-ci n'est pas buguée.**

 **Vu que ma plume est un peu rouillée et que je n'ai pas de betâ-reader, il se peut que quelques erreurs se sont glissées dans le texte !**

 **Désolé si c'est OOC, ou trop cliché pour vous :p**

 **DISCLAIMER : Didichandouidoui et SysytheHotdog ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla si ils veulent que je supprime ce texte y a pas de problème.  
** **Bonne lecture !**

 **NOTE / LE SITE VEUT PAS SUPPRIMER CETTE FANFIC, ALORS LES GARS SI VOUS TOMBEZ SUR CA, CERTES J'IRAI EN ENFER POUR AVOIR ECRIT CA, MAIS VOUS AUSSI POUR L'AVOIR LU, ALORS SI VOUS VOULEZ QUAND MEME VIVRE UNE VIE COOL APRES LA MORT (quoique que si on est mort on vit pas... bref) NE LISEZ PAS. A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS.**

 _EDIT :TEXTE RELU ET CORRIGE (à peu près)_

* * *

 **D** idi détestait dormir seul.

Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Il pouvait dormir seul sans aucun problème ( Il en avait eu l'habitude depuis quelques mois), mais il détestait dormir seul dans un lieu qui lui était étranger (c'est-à-dire, autre part que son lit douillet) et surtout lorsqu'il venait de se réveiller en sueur d'un cauchemar qui semblait l'avoir bien secoué.

Il s'était réveillé en panique, les larmes souillant ses joues et le drap qui se collait à son corps. En essayant de calmer son souffle bruyant et irrégulier, il se releva sur ses coudes fébriles. Les images de cet horrible rêve lui brûlèrent les pupilles une dernière fois :

"Merde",pensait le youtubeur. "Toutes ces théories me sont vraiment montés à la tête ! Si je commence à faire des cauchemars sur les Télétubbies..."

Il se redressa lentement et il posa son visage sur une de ses mains, puis il poussa un soupir d'exaspération, en attendant que ces souvenirs affreux disparaissent de son esprit. Une fois l'effet dissipé, le théoricien releva sa tête pour regarder les alentours.

Même si la vue en pleine nuit est très mauvaise, il constata un bordel pas possible, constitué principalement de vêtements empilés, autour de lui grâce au rayon de lune qui traversait le volet à moitié cassé. Il palpa ce qui se trouvait en dessous de lui; il reconnut de suite un canapé en tissu. Didi ne pouvait pas se tromper : C'était l'appartement de Sysy, et lui-même dormait dans son salon.

Le youtubeur, soulagé et plus détendu à présent, fit retomber son dos brutalement sur le sofa, avec un léger sourire, prêt à se rendormir. Cependant, le sommeil ne fut pas de son côté ; en effet, son corps frissonnait et souffrait d'un froid inexistant, même enfoui sous les draps. Ses paupières ne voulaient pas se fermer, comme si elles guettaient un danger imminent. Son ouïe semblait sensible à chaque petit son, et surtout il ressentait un vide immense autour de lui, qui le mettait mal à l'aide et le fit recroquevillé sur lui même.

Didi savait ce dont il avait besoin : un contact humain. Un contact humain, comme une chaleur l'enveloppant ou une autre odeur corporelle proche de lui. Mais pas avec n'importe qui : il le souhaitait avec cet homme qu'il chérissait, adorait, admirait et aimait tant : Sysy. Il aimerait tellement le rejoindre dans son lit, se serrer contre lui et ... Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas accomplir son désir. Le théoricien ne voudrait jamais que leur relation s'approche d'une ligne trop dangereuse qui mettrait en péril et briserait leur amitié. Bien que cette dernière phrase fut très cliché, il ne supporterait pas la friendzone ou encore une gêne constante dans leurs discussions ou dans leurs délires habituels.

Comment Didi était tombé amoureux de cet homme qui obsédait ses pensées ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. Ses sentiments envers l'autre s'étaient installés et développés petit à petit dans son coeur : cependant, le créateur de Pokétruth s'en étant rendu compte très tard qu'il ressentait ces choses, même si au début il se résiliait à y croire.

Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un assemblage de petites choses : cela arrivait souvent que le théoricien se noyait dans le regard du fan de Sonic, qu'il développait une haine profonde envers les filles belles et innocentes que Sysy appréciait, que ses joues se teintaient de rouge et qu'il perde ses moyens lorsque l'autre lui frôlait à peine la main, que ces rêves les plus fantastiques de Didi étaient ceux où les deux vivaient des scénarios aléatoires ensemble. Et puis,pour Didi, chaque détail de Sysy était objet de contemplation et de perfection : ses cheveux emmêlés, sa barbe naissante, son rire, sa voix, sa taille, ses mains et beaucoup d'autres choses.

Le maître des Rattatas avait explosé de joie lorsque le fan de Sonic avait accepté pour le tournage de Conspirapple; et son cœur avait bondi hors de sa poitrine ( pas littéralement, hein ) lorsque que l'homme qu'il convoitait lui avait proposé de dormir dans son appartement. Même si Sysy lui avait proposé son propre lit, Didi resta modeste et prit le canapé. Et c'est ainsi que notre théoricien se retrouva dans cette situation.

Et maintenant, il était complètement tourmenté entre deux choix : soit céder à son désir, soit passer une nuit presque blanche. Il essaya tant bien de mal de refuser la 1ère proposition, mais l'occasion semblait parfaite : son excuse fonctionnait très bien, l'heure et le lieu concordaient avec la réussite de son "but". De plus, ce ne serait qu'une nuit entre amis,et ça ne dérangerait pas vraiment Sysy... Résister à cette proposition devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Finalement, Didi abandonna le 2ème choix. Il se leva précipitamment, en essayant de contrôler sa respiration devenue impatiente, et il traversa le couloir en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher. Plus il se rapprochait de la chambre de Sysy, plus une sorte de stress montait en lui : son corps tremblait d'excitation et de peur, ses mains avaient l'air moites et ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit avec difficulté la poignée et la descendit lentement, pendant que des centaines d'émotions et de scénarios se bousculèrent dans sa boîte crânienne.

Didi ouvrit enfin cette satanée porte et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce. Elle semblait nettement mieux rangé que le salon. Il observait , rougissant, l'homme allongé sur le côté sur son lit, le visage détendu, et qui portait uniquement un caleçon et un t-shirt, comme l'observateur en fait. Le théoricien sortit de sa fixation et s'approcha à petits pas du lit (après avoir fermé la porte), anxieux. Il monta à genoux sur le matelas, face à Sysy. Il dit la gorge nouée par le stress :

" Hey, mec."

Comme l'endormi ne réagissait pas, le créateur de Pokétruth tendit une main fragile et secoua légèrement l'épaule de Sysy, en répétant :

" Hey, Sysy !

-Umhhh-qu'est qui se passe encore ..., grogna l'homme tiré de son sommeil, en se mettant en position assise sur son matelas, Oh, euh, salut Didi, pourquoi tu me réveilles en plein milieu de la nuit là ? "ajouta Sysy d'une voix monotone, en regardant son radio-réveil, où il était affiché 3h56.

Le théoricien n'arrivait pas à sortir ni une phrase,ni un mot. Son cerveau était complètement bloqué, d'ailleurs celui-ci lui criait de prendre Sysy dans ses bras et de se serrer contre lui. Il se mit à jouer avec ses mains et à fixer le matelas, ses yeux remplis d'embarras, en tentant de ne pas céder à ses envies. Le frisé remarqua de suite l'attitude étrange de son ami, mais il rétorqua quand même:

" Bon bah si y'a rien, moi je me rendors.

\- Non, non, non attends ! Bafouilla Didi.

Sysy fut étonné de la timidité de l'autre et observa attentivement son interlocuteur en attendant une réponse. Celui-ci sut qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Il releva sa tête en ignorant le regard de l'autre qui le troublait ,et se lança après avoir pris une grande respiration :

" J'ai eu un rêve, enfin non pas un rêve, plutôt un cauchemar, mais ça fait un peu stupide non ? Bon, même si c'était sur les Télétubbies et que du coup ça rend ça complètement pitoyable, c'était vraiment horrible, je te jure quand je me suis réveillé les images étaient encor-" Le théoricien fut coupé au milieu de son discours improvisé, par la main de Sysy contre son torse qui le poussa contre le matelas. Didi ne bougea pas sous le choc, et laissa l'autre homme le recouvrir d'un morceau de couverture et poser sa main sur le visage du surpris pour tourner son regard vers lui.

" Tu aurais dû me le demander plus tôt ..." murmura chaleureusement Sysy, en croisant leurs regards.

Didi le fixa, puis détourna le regard, les joues rouges,un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Soudain, le fan de Tails posa ses mains sur les hanches sensibles de l'autre, qui lâcha un gémissement de surprise, et rapprocha le corps de l'autre jusqu'à que la tête du théoricien toucha son torse. Le fils de reptilien sentit les deux bras de l'autre se liaient dans le bas de son dos, il sentait l'odeur hypnotisante de Sysy, tout son corps était entouré d'une chaleur plaisant et il frottait le tissu du t-shirt de l'homme de ses rêves entre ses doigts qui tenait fermement. Il blottit sa tête contre le torse proche de lui, et ses yeux se fermèrent très vite grâce aux battements réconfortants du cœur de l'autre. Leurs jambes se chevauchèrent, mais ils n'y payaient point attention.

Didi était tout simplement aux anges. Il aurait voulu profiter plus longtemps de cet instant de pur extase, mais le sommeil l'emporta avec lui. Il soupira, d'une voix fatiguée mais pleine de gaieté également :

"Merci."

Et son corps et se paupières s'immobilisèrent, signe qu'il s'était finalement endormi.

Au moins, le lendemain, Didi ne dormira pas seul.

* * *

 **Si vous êtes gentils, je vous écrirai peut-être une suite ! 3**


	2. Rêve

**J'ai mis 3 jours à écrire ça et j'ai jamais autant écrit dans ma vie.**

 **Désolé si il y a des incohérences ou fautes, c'est que je suis malade actuellement et que j'ai presque pas dormi les deux dernières nuits, donc ouais c'est pas la joie ! Ah, au fait, c'est la première fois que j'écrit une scène romantique.**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'écrire cette suite pour vous. Un petit truc : y'a pas de lemon !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après cette merveilleuse nuit, la semaine qui suivit fut … positionnée entre l'étrange et le pur plaisir pour Didi.

En effet, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le théoricien profitait du sommeil de l'autre pour admirer son corps entier, son visage détendu, les ronflements légers pas vraiment gracieux, et ses lèvres craquelées… Très proches... Trop proches et vraiment trop tentantes. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les imaginer contre les siennes, l'humidité de celles-ci sur la peau de son cou et bien ailleurs, à des endroits beaucoup plus intimes …

NON! Il ne devait pas penser à des choses comme ça dans le lit de son béguin! Avoir une érection à ce moment précis serait terriblement embarrassant. C'était à cet instant là que Sysy ouvrit ses paupières et leurs regards se croisèrent. Tandis que le fils de reptilien semblait troublé, l'autre lui sourit, délia ses bras qui retenaient le bas du dos de Didi (au grand regret de celui-ci) pour ensuite, s'en servir pour s'asseoir. Sysy questionna Didi d'une voix matinale (c'est-à-dire complètement défoncée):

« Bien dormi? »

Bien dormi? C'était quoi cette question! Bien sûr qu'il avait bien dormi! C'était l'une des nuits les plus parfaites de sa vie. Le théoricien remarqua que le temps tournait et répondit désordonné :

« Euh, ouais.

\- Cool. Bon, j'vais faire du café, je te laisse la salle de bain. »

Sysy se leva et traîna ses pieds jusqu'en dehors de la chambre. Didi resta un instant, plongé dans ses pensées.

«Quel romantique… Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? On n'est pas ensemble !»

Cette proximité entre eux le rendait complètement fou. Il rêvait déjà d'une relation plus intime … Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible. C'était juste une nuit entre amis, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi le fan de Sonic l'avait pris par les hanches pour coller leurs corps ? Le frisé lui faisait perdre la tête, il floutait sans cesse cette barrière entre l'amour et l'amitié. Cela énervait profondément Didi, qui ne savait plus comment réagir face à lui.

Le théoricien soupira, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

La journée fut banale les discussions et les blagues fusaient et le tournage se passait sans encombre (à part le chat qui passait sans cesse sur les scènes). Comme si la nuit dernière ne s'était pas passé. Didi semblait perplexe; pourquoi ils ne parlaient pas de cela? Est-ce que Sysy trouvait ça ordinaire ? Il décida de laisser ses songes de côté et d'oublier ses soucis pour aujourd'hui.

Le soir arriva finalement et les deux décidèrent de se coucher chacun de leur côté. Cependant, le créateur de Pokétruth voulait revivre la nuit d'hier. A peine sur le canapé, les bras de l'autre lui manquaient beaucoup trop. Il décida donc de tenter sa chance. Il se leva, prit son oreiller et marcha jusqu'à la chambre du frisé. Mais cette fois, il hésita plusieurs instants à faire demi-tour. En effet, Didi n'avait pas d'excuse, et il n'arrivait pas à en inventer une qui fonctionnerait: il s'était couché il y avait à peine 10 minutes. Il tomba finalement sur la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son béguin.

Enfin, réveiller, pas vraiment, puisque Sysy n'était même pas endormi. Celui-ci jouait tranquillement sur sa 3DS allongé sur le lit, n'ayant pas vu la présence d'une autre personne. Le fils de reptilien n'avait pas prévu cela, et maintenant sa timidité prenait le dessus. Sa gorge se bloquait, et il frottait avec insistance son haut de pyjama avec ses mains. Après plusieurs minutes, il reprit son courage et posa une question en essayant de paraître calme :

« Tu dors pas? »

Paraître cool, oui, mais ne pas paraître stupide serait tout aussi bien. Il avait vraiment envie de se claquer le front dans ces moments-là. Sysy remarqua le jeune homme debout et lui répondit d'un ton sarcastique :

« Bah oui, je dors, ça se voit pas ? » Il reprit un air plus amical. « Je suppose que tu veux venir dormir avec moi ? »

Didi fut surpris de la question du frisé mais il hocha la tête de haut en bas. L'autre reprit ,souriant et tapotant le lit :

« Allez viens, je t'ai même fait une petite place en t'attendant.

\- Ouais ! »

Didi se jeta presque sur la place libre du lit, plein de gaieté. Cependant, la phrase de son ami lui revint en tête. Il l' _attendait ? Il savait que le théoricien allait venir ou alors … Il voulait qu'il vienne ?_ Le fils de reptilien laissa ses songes de côté et s'installa confortablement à côté de l'autre et il l'observa jouer à un certain jeu Sonic.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence, le frisé éteignit la console, la rangea en dessous de son lit et se retourna pour tomber dans le regard de Didi, qui était intimidé pour une raison inconnue face à l'autre. Sysy s'allongea sur le côté et ouvrit ses bras à l'autre d'une façon très posé, avec un sourire très chaleureux. Le maître des Rattatas rougit, et fut bloqué sur place, très étonné. Il se blottit timidement sur le torse de du plus grand des deux. Il ne pensait pas que Sysy le reprendrait dans ses bras, comme si c'était totalement normal. Il semblait très troublé face au comportement étrange de son ami, qui n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille avant. Il sentit son béguin restreindre la distance entre leurs deux corps. Même si Didi se questionnait beaucoup, il s'endormit rapidement grâce aux conditions parfaites dans lesquelles il se trouvait.

Les jours passèrent et leur relation devenait vraiment ambiguë, enfin pour le fils de reptilien en tout cas. Ils étaient devenus très proches lors des soirées dans le lit de Sysy, mais les journées semblaient inchangées, à part quelques frôlements de mains accidentels. Les deux se rapprochaient sans cesse de cette barrière invisible mais Sysy ne la passait jamais, au grand regret de son admirateur. Pourtant, les nuits avaient si l'air intimes entre eux:Si Didi pouvait se serrer contre l'autre et discuter de leur vie tranquillement, sans gêne, ils ne pouvaient pas être juste « amis » non ? Didi était perdu et ne savait pas où se placer. Et cela le rendait fou :

« Ça commence vraiment à m'énerver tout ce bordel, il faut vraiment que j'en ai le cœur net ce soir! » pensa-t-il en se brossant les dents.

Après avoir accompli cet acte phénoménal, il se dirigea directement dans _leur chambre_. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, et prépara dans sa tête les questions qui le démangeait depuis des jours. Il entra dans la pièce et Sysy, allongé, le remarqua et sourit de plus belle. Ce sourire si innocent pouvait lui faire perdre ses moyens … Mais pas ce soir. Le visage de Didi prit un air sérieux et se mit à genoux sur le matelas de l'autre qui lui fit disparaître son sourire et se mit en position assise sur le lit. Ils mélangèrent leurs regards, l'un inquiet, et l'autre stressé, face à face désormais. Le théoricien soupira de ses lèvres tremblantes, détourna le regard et dit d'une voix fragile :

« Sysy, cette relation entre nous… C'est plus possible... Enfin,si c'est possible mais... »

Il respira un bon coup, et finit en se plongeant dans les yeux de l'autre :

« Pourquoi tu m'attends chaque soir ? Et pourquoi tu fais ça depuis cette semaine ? Merde, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que font deux potes !

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » murmura Sysy, angoissé.

Didi sentit que son cerveau allait exploser. _Pourquoi il ne répondait pas à SA question !_

« SI ! J'adore ça même ! », hurla le fils de reptilien. Il reprit un ton plus calme : « Je veux juste savoir … pourquoi la nuit après mon cauchemar … Tu m'attendais ?

\- Bah .., soupira Sysy en passant sa main dans son cou, je pensais vraiment que tu reviendrais … Et … »

Le frisé s'arrêta soudainement dans sa phrase. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, il ne savait pas comment lui avouer ça, mais il reprit finalement, la gorge noué :

« Et … j'avais vraiment envie que tu viennes, ok ? C'est juste que de te prendre dans mes bras, d'être si proche de toi, de te rendre heureux,de te protéger … Bah, ça me plaît vachement. Je pense beaucoup à toi, tu sais. Les moments que je passe avec toi sont toujours les meilleurs. »

Didi resta stoïque face à la déclaration de l'autre. Le plus grand des deux continua, d'une voix plus forte :

« Merde quoi ! J'adore te sentir près de moi, et la nuit c'est le seul moment où je peux m'accorder cet instant ! Je sais pas... Je sais même plus si tu es encore un ami pour moi... »

Sysy reprit son souffle et bafouilla :

« Je … Je ressens des choses envers toi Didi. Je ne suis pas sûr de c'que je ressens mais... Je sais pas … Je suis totalement perdu. » Il finit en baissant la tête, comme pour éviter le regard du théoricien.

Didi resta la bouche grande ouverte face aux paroles de l'autre. _J'avais envie que tu viennes, je ressens des choses envers toi …_ Les mots le tourmentaient et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Sysy venait juste de lui dire qu'il était confus à propos de ses sentiments. Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Si son _ami_ s'était déclaré, il pouvait le faire aussi... Lui prouver qu'il aime, qu'il veut rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Cet instant avait l'air d'être sa seule chance. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se plaça devant Sysy. Il releva son visage avec sa main et observa la moue angoissé du frisé. Le théoricien lui sourit tendrement et murmura :

« J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer aussi. »

Et pendant un instant,le vidéaste oublia les conséquences d'après. Il regarda une dernière fois les yeux chocolat et le visage dubitatif de la personne la plus importante pour lui désormais. Il mit ses mains anxieuses sur les épaules et le frisé se laissa faire. Sa tête ne répondait plus, submergé pas les sentiments et le désir du cœur. Ses paupières chutèrent et son corps se rapprocha de l'autre lentement.

Puis d'un seul coup, Sysy plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de Didi, qui lui ouvrit ses yeux sous le choc. Cependant, il les fermèrent rapidement sous le plaisir de leurs lèvres glissant les unes contre les autres nerveusement. Ils se séparèrent, bien trop rapidement pour le théoricien. Le frisé rapprocha le corps de l'homme en face en le prenant par les hanches, et Didi chevaucha les jambes de l'autre. Leur proximité permettait à Sysy de coller leurs fronts ensemble. Le fan de Sonic lâcha un petit rire devant la mine essoufflée et cramoisi de l'autre et susurra :

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Didi releva son visage en même temps que son _amoureux,_ et ses yeux se perlèrent de quelques larmes de joie qui tombèrent près de ses fossettes. Il entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'autre. Les deux hommes se contemplèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois.

Ils écartèrent le monde entier autour d'eux. Leurs problèmes s'envolèrent et leurs chaleurs se mélangèrent, comme leurs paupières qui tombèrent. Leurs bouches dansèrent ensemble tandis que Sysy resserra son emprise sur les hanches de l'autre. Le théoricien sentait son cœur battre ardemment. Ses pensées avaient disparu pour laisser place au pur bonheur. Il prit les cheveux du frisé et les lia dans ses doigts pour approfondir le baiser.

Emporté par l'extase, le fan de Sonic entrouvrit avec le bout de sa langue les lèvres de Didi. Leurs langues se touchèrent finalement puis valsèrent sous les faibles gémissements du théoricien. Même si ils avaient déjà pratiqué cette technique avec plusieurs filles avant, la sensation était nouvelle et extrêmement plaisante. Pour le fils de reptilien, son corps tremblait d'excitation et le fait de sentir le souffle de l'autre dans ses poumons lui faisait perdre son dernier soupçon de raison. Cet instant dont il avait rêvé des centaines de fois était beaucoup plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer.

À cause du manque d'oxygène, les deux tourtereaux furent obligés de s'éloigner. Ils se rendirent compte de la proximité de leurs corps. Sysy admira l'homme en face de lui qui le regardait, plein de tendresse. Une idée assez … _sensuelle_ brouilla l'esprit du frisé. Il devenait excité et en même temps nerveux. Il n'avait jamais franchi ce pas avant... Et aujourd'hui était l'occasion de le faire avec celui qu'il _aimait_... Il se racla la gorge et suggéra, embarrassé :

« Euh, je vais essayer un truc, ok ? Si ça te dérange, n'hésite pas à me le dire. »

Didi, encore essoufflé, hocha la tête, lia ses mains derrière le cou de l'autre et fit tomber lâchement ses bras, cependant impatient de connaître la suite. Le plus grand calma sa respiration et déglutit. Il posa d'abord timidement ses lèvres humides sur la joue brûlante de son partenaire. Le théoricien se laissa faire et prit une respiration lente, pour se calmer de son excitation précédente. Sysy plaça de légers baisers sur la joue, puis descendit doucement sa bouche sur la barbe naissante de son amant, puis il suivit la jugulaire du cou de celui-ci, en continuant d'embrasser la peau tremblante. La respiration de Didi s'était fortement accentué, ses muscles se contractèrent et il se mordait la lèvre pour éviter d'être trop rapidement accablé par le désir. Sysy sentit le théoricien très tendu et il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Détends-toi … Laisses-toi faire. »

Didi laissa chuter ses épaules, mais il était toujours aussi stressé. Le fan de Sonic passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de l'autre pour arrêter sa morsure et ajouta langoureusement :

« Laisses tes lèvres tranquilles … Et si tu as envie de crier ou de gémir, fais le, j'attends que ça. »

Le maîtres des Rattatas relâcha toutes ses tensions et ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur les contacts physiques qui les unissaient. Sysy sourit face à l'expression faciale de son amant, et il posa ses lèvres sur la base du cou de l'autre. Il sentit Didi frissonner, mais il continua à déposer des bises sur sa peau. Il sortit sa langue,soucieux si cela allait plaire à son amoureux, et commença à lécher à peine l'épiderme du théoricien que celui-ci agrippa violemment les cheveux de l'autre et rapprocha encore plus son corps, si cela était possible. Il respirait bruyamment en exhalant quelques gémissements audibles et courts.

Le fan de Sonic ,content d'avoir eu sa réponse, poursuivit ses léchouilles et glissa ses mains en dessous du t-shirt de l'autre homme. Il caressa soigneusement les hanches puis les côtes de son partenaire, et les baladèrent sur le reste de son anatomie, se délectant en même temps des ronronnements de joie du théoricien. Cependant, il arrêta ses mouvements de langue et hésita sur sa prochaine manœuvre. Sysy prit une partie de son épiderme entre ses dents et questionna son partenaire à travers ses dents :

« Je peux ? »

Didi gémit difficilement un « oui » en renforçant son emprise sur les cheveux du frisé. Le plus grand mordilla tranquillement le cou de l'autre tandis que le théoricien gémit de plus en plus fort, comblé par la douleur et le plaisir enchevêtrés. Sysy stoppa ses lèvres, puis les déposa sur l'épaule découverte et débuta à suçoter mielleusement. Les plaintes et les murmures de Didi résonnaient dans la pièce avec les bruits humides sur son épaule. Puis le théoricien, d'un geste brusque, s'affala sur le dos en renversant le frisé au dessus de lui. La distance qui séparaient leurs organismes était très restreinte. L'ardeur et la convoitise consumèrent la raison et le monde autour d'eux...

Soudain, un bruit non étranger et fort fit sortir les deux hommes de leur bulle. Sysy reconnut de suite la sonnerie de son téléphone et s'écarta du corps de Didi à son grand regret, en se relevant sur ses mains. Il se hâta de prendre son téléphone sur la table de nuit et de regarder qui l'appelait. Sur son écran, un énorme « Maman » était affiché.

« C'est ma mère ...

\- Si j'étais toi, je répondrais …, dit le théoricien essoufflé. À moins que tu ailles envie de te faire harceler de messages après. »

Le fan de Sonic soupira, et décrocha son appel. Il posa un doigt sur la bouche de l'autre pour lui faire comprendre de se taire et de ne pas dire de conneries.

« Salut, man … Oui, oui … D'accord. »

Sysy écouta sans broncher le discours de sa mère. Il observa la beauté ,en même temps, de son partenaire. Le t-shirt de celui-ci était relevé jusqu'aux côtes, son visage était écarlate, souriant et en sueur, ses paupières subsistaient grandes ouvertes, en train de le fixer, sa respiration semblait plus lourde désormais. Le fan de Sonic passa ses doigts à travers les cheveux de l'autre. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il enleva sa main pour se frotter le front avec.

« Maman, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est gênant … Surtout pas devant tes amies... Non, "mon bichon" ça n'a rien de mignon ! »

Didi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer sous le surnom de l'autre. _Mon bichon …_

« Oui, ok. Il faut que je te laisse là. Oui, bonne nuit maman. »

Le frisé raccrocha avec un soupir d'exaspération, remarqua le rire du théoricien, et demanda :

« Qu'est qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Rien, _mon bichon_ , se moqua Didi.

\- Ah bah tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

\- Bah vu qu'on s'aime et tout, je pensais qu'on pouvait passer à l'étape des surnoms affectifs.

\- Ouais, mais mon bichon, c'est pas très affectif, tu vois ? Et puis des surnoms je peux t'en trouver mon Didi...

\- Comme ?

\- Comme... réfléchit Sysy, euh... au pire je trouverais demain. »

Didi se mit à rire mais le plus grand le coupa en l'embrassant brièvement. Sysy s'étala finalement sur le matelas et le créateur de Pokétruth se blottit contre lui, bien au chaud. Le frisé posa un léger baiser sur le front de son _petit ami_ et lui chuchota :

« Hey ,Didi.

\- Hmm ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi », bâilla le théoricien.

Fatigués de cette soirée, les deux s'endormirent rapidement et rêvèrent de choses fantastiques, qui étaient devenues une réalité finalement.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Dites le moi si vous aimez ce ship, comme ça je pourrais écrire plein de one-shots encore !**

 **DABISOUS**


End file.
